1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball which can stably elicit carrying or flight properties of dimples and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golf ball has its surface covered with a coat formed of both enamel paint and clear paint, or clear paint alone, so that the ball may be kept clean in its outer appearance and prevented from dirt depositing thereon.
The golf ball is formed on its surface with depressions, called dimples, which are intended to help produce a certain carry.
However, in order to stably elicit carrying properties of which dimples are possessed, it is necessary that the coat of paint which covers the surface of the golf ball must be uniformly distributed. With air gun painting, for example, that is one of the painting techniques commonly used in the art, it is impractical to uniformly coat the interior of each dimple. In particular, where the paint is thickly applied through a few times of painting, the edge portion of each dimple is, in effect, coated relatively thin; further, the resulting coat involves considerable variations in thickness from part to part of the ball.
Instead of the above discussed air gun painting, attempts have been made to coat the surface of a golf ball by electrostatic painting. However, with the electrostatic painting method employed so far, it has been not possible to positively elicit carrying properties of dimples, because the method can only produce a coat of paint which is excessively thick.